


What could have been a royal scandal

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Top James T. Kirk, Wedding Night, Weddings, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Every second born male royal was born with the ability to bear children. Leonard McCoy was one of these second born royals. His brother Henry had inherited the throne after their father had passed away. There while his mother had decided to marry him off to some successor to a throne a few states away, to be an incubator for another kingdom.Leonard sneaks out of the palace to enjoy the last few days of freedom, fate happens and fluff, angst and smut arises.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	What could have been a royal scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and it’s not beta read, I hope y’all still enjoy this.

Every second born male royal was born with the ability to bear children. Leonard McCoy was one of these second born royals. His brother Henry had inherited the throne after their father had passed away. There while his mother had decided to marry him off to some successor to a throne a few states away, to be an incubator for another kingdom.

In a few days Leonard would marry a man he never met before; a wedding at first sight, because Leonard didn’t plan on attending any of the festivities beforehand. 

Like many times before he snuck out of the palace in normal clothes and made his way to one of the clinics in his home kingdom. While Henry had learned how to be the future king, Leonard was taught how to behave as a loyal standby husband and future father, but he took his time to study medicine on top of that.

Arriving at a small local praxis, he was greeted by Christine. “Prince Leonard,” she said, making a curtsey and doing everything to keep her giggles under control upon seeing Leonard’s sour expression.

“You know not to call me that,” Leonard grumbled, giving her an additional eye roll for good measure. 

“Yeah right doc, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the castle meeting your future husband?” She looked at him sceptically.

“They would have to drag my ass out of here to meet that man before I have to marry him. I’m gonna savor my freedom while I still can and this is what I’m good at. Helping people, healing them is nobler than anything my family could ever do,” the prince said, putting on his lab coat and placing the stethoscope around his neck.

It didn’t take long after that for his first patient to arrive. It was a blond haired man in his mid twenties face covered in blood. 

“Hey there handsome,” the blond grinned.

The brunette rolled his eyes, great now he had to treat some idiot. He sat the other man down and tended to his wounds, piercing blue eyes following his every movement. 

It wasn’t until Leonard had wiped the blood off the young man’s face that he saw how beautiful the man he was treating was. After all the blood was clean off he carefully palpated the blond’s face.

“Ow, that hurt.”

“Don’t be such an infant. Your nose is broken, but the other bones in your face seem to be in one piece. I need to set your nasal bone, but you are lucky, bones are my specialty,” Leonard diagnosed and there was a twitch to the corner of his mouth. 

He gently placed the fingers of either hand on both sides of the blond’s nose. “On the count of three. One… Two.” With a well practiced motion the doctor lined the bones up into their original position.

“The hell, didn’t you say on the count of three,” the man whined.

“Yeah. They say it hurts less if it's a surprise,” Leonard laughed at the man’s hurt puppy look.

“Well, now I at least deserve a kiss to make the pain go away, Bones,” there was an unsettling spark in those incredibly blue eyes that made Leonard want to reach out.

“What…” Leonard hadn’t even the time to question the other’s sanity before two intending hands pulled Leonard in a crushing kiss. Lush pink lips moved determinedly, tongue exploring and Leonard found himself lost in the sensation, enveloped in the intoxicating presence of the other man. The kiss left him panting, dazed, foggy in the head.

The blue eyes meeting Leonard’s hazels were just as dazed, that sinful mouth slightly agape. “I-I, I should probably go now,” the blond scurried out the door.

And Leonard, Leonard was left in the praxis staring at the door, touching his lips unconsciously, longing, wanting this beautiful man to come back to him, this man that made him feel alive for the first time, this man who he didn’t even know the name of.

A certain kind of sadness had settled into the pit of his stomach as a blond head peeked into the room again. “Bones, you got anything to do for the rest of the day?” Hopeful baby blues were staring back at him, like an ocean the brunette was more than happy to drown in.

“Who the hell is Bones?” That was the only thing Leonard was able to say, though.

“You are and I’m Jim, now what do you say?” The grin on Jim’s face was blinding like a damn supernova.

“Yes,” it was nothing more than a whisper, but it must have reached Jim’s ears for the smile grew only brighter.

Like a small flower he turned to the bright light of Jim and before he had even registered he was moving he suddenly stood in front of the other man, holding his hand.

Once Jim had pulled him outside Leonard felt like he could breathe again for the first time in a while, all the worries about his soon to be marriage were gone and all his royal responsibilities that came with the title of a prince weren’t a constant presence in his mind anymore at least for a little while. Today he would get lost in the presence of Jim.

Jim went with him into the fanciest hotel in the small kingdom, his touch providing a warm reassurance, a promise of what was to come. An image of this unimaginable beautiful man above him, these hands roaming over his body, kisses that would leave him breathless, panting, moaning for more.

As soon as they stepped into the suite the prince found himself pressed against the door, a hot wet mouth attacking his neck, sucking bruises on the skin the blond haired man found there. Leonard willingly tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to give Jim better access.

The sinful blush lips reduced Leonard to a moaning mess in no time, the thigh pressed between his legs wasn’t helping his case one bit. 

He found himself tugging on Jim’s clothes wanting to see the rest of this wonderful man, needing the skin contact more than ever, the erection tenting his pants being an indication for just that.

Then Jim released his neck and the brunette could do nothing to contain the whimper that escaped his lips. The grin that Jim threw his way upon hearing that could only be described as blinding.

Leonard’s awareness narrowed down to the movement of Jim’s hands which were working their way under Jim’s blood stained dress shirt and teasingly pulling off the offending cloth, revealing an expand of beautiful pale skin. 

Hurried Leonard stripped of his own clothes and soon they found themselves in only their underwear. 

In a blink of the eye they were at each other again kissing, sucking, biting, hands roaming and making their way to the luxurious bed. Once Leonard’s knees hit the edge of the bed Jim pushed him down onto the mattress.

Crawling to the middle of the bed Leonard presented himself, the predator-like look in these blue eyes making him moan all over again. Fast like a flash, the blond was hovering over him, grinding their cocks together, sealing their lips in a heated kiss.

Even though he was caught in a lust filled state, a thought cut through the haze in his head. His responsibility, his obligation to the kingdom.

It wasn’t fair for whoever he would marry, no matter how much he wished it would be otherwise, how much he wished he could show his mother how much he hated her for doing this to him. The consequences that having sex could have for him, for everyone, he couldn’t risk that, couldn’t take the risk of a possible pregnancy.

That thought having manifested in his head he shoved Jim away. “Stop, you need to stop,” he said, tears streaming down his face. 

“Bones, what is it? Did I do something wrong?” Jim looked worried and it hurt Leonard’s very heart, even with only knowing this man for a few moments.

“We can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no need to be sorry, I wanted to take you out, but you were so hot and my god I couldn’t stop and the wonderful noises you made, we can still go out, maybe eat?” The blue eyes were so damn hopeful and it shattered the prince’s heart to deny him that.

“I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair, not to you and not to me. I know you only a small stretch of time and my heart, my very soul feels connected to you, but I can’t allow that connection, I need to go. I’m sorry,” Leonard said the sadness audible in his voice and with that he picked up his clothes and left Jim and his own heart behind.

Tears running down his cheeks, looking disheveled he made his way back into the palace, where he went straight to his room, breaking down once he was inside.

Neither his mother nor his brother or any of their servants were able to get him out of his chambers until the day of his wedding. Then he opened the doors and was prepared for the wedding. They tried to cover his puffy eyes, the bruises still visible on his neck, put him in his white royal dress uniform and made him at least somewhat presentable. His mother looked at least somewhat guilty as she pinned his medals as well as a small Staff of Aesculapius onto his uniform. 

Afterwards at least his outward appearance was acceptable and Leonard was led to the big cathedral ceremoniously. In front of the big wooden doors his brother stepped up to him, hooking his arm with one of Leonard’s.

“Everything will turn out alright, Lenny,“ Henry tried to cheer him up at least a little bit. 

“I hardly believe that,” the younger prince answered sadness heavily laced into his voice.

And only moments later the doors were pulled open and the music started. Leonard stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact with his future husband, feeling guilty for what he did.

They had reached the middle of the aisle when he heard a gasp and a whispered Bones from the front of the cathedral. That little word made his glaze shoot upwards and his hazel eyes locked with the bright blue ones he lost himself in a few days ago.

Suddenly he couldn’t reach the altar fast enough, couldn’t wait to have the blond, his future husband back in his arms, couldn’t wait to kiss these lush lips again. He hurried the rest of the aisle, practically dragging his brother, the king, who should lead him to the front, behind him.

As soon as he stood in front of the blond, he pulled him in a passionate kiss, not caring what all the others around him were thinking, ignoring the gasps of surprise and dismay. And with that kiss all pieces seemed to fall into place and he felt truly happy for the first time since his mother had told him he would marry a stranger.

After they broke the kiss, both of them slightly breathless he wasn’t able to really listen to the ceremony anymore, only nodding and saying something if appropriate.

"I, Prince Leonard Horatio McCoy, take you Crown Prince James Tiberius Kirk, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do part is."

"I, Crown Prince James Tiberius Kirk, take you Leonard Horatio McCoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do part us."

They exchanged rings and with the words, “I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss,” the rest of their forever started. 

Walking down the aisle hand in hand, the medals on both their uniforms jangling in unison, the cheers of the kingdom sounding through the church, Jim leaned in, his head almost resting on Leonard’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait to pick up where we left off. Get ready for the most incredible wedding night ever, my prince,” Jim’s whispered, grin audible in his words.

The brunette had to press their interlocked hands in a vice grip, biting onto his lip to keep the moans from escaping his mouth, a blush making his way up his cheeks in no time.

The time it took for them to be alone left alone from everyone felt like an eternity. But now, now they were finally on their own. Jim’s cock moving inside Leonard in a slow rhythm hitting his prostate more often than not, Leonard’s own cock straining, pointed towards his belly and not even able to touch himself with Jim having his arms pinned above his head with one hand he was only in a position to whimper Jim’s name like a chorus.

The brunette was nothing more than a moaning mess, covered in sweat and a full body flush since these talented and intending hands had started touching him and this godsend mouth had kissed and sucked marks on his body. Jim looked like a god above him, kiss swollen lips, blue eyes sparkling and an all in all blissful expression on his face.

He had no idea how the thought could even pop up in his head with Jim pounding into him, sending sparks to his core, and the hand toying with his nipples and Jim trying to suck his breath out of his lungs, but the thought did come up.

Once Jim had released his mouth and went on to suck yet another bruise on his throat, Leonard tried to speak, “Jim, you know I could get pregnant, right.” For a moment the doctor wasn’t sure if Jim had heard him or if he had even said anything, but then Jim gave a kiss to the new bruises blooming on his throat and straightened to look Leonard directly in the eyes.

“Of course I know and I can’t wait to see you all heavily pregnant and grumpy, swollen with my seed. You’ll be so hot Bones, the things I’ll do to you when your hormones are all over the place. And imagine how beautiful our children will be, god, it will be perfect,” Jim said caressing Leonard with his one free hand, the rhythm of his trust only slightly flattering at the thought of Leonard being already pregnant and a groan leaving his lips.

Jim above him looked like this, his eyes full of wanting and love. The emotions triggered by it boiling inside him, the feeling of Jim inside him and his presence all around him and with that he felt his orgasm building up.

“Jim, I need to come, please Jim,” Leonard pleaded, clenching down on Jim’s penis inside him to make his point clear.

A moan left Jim’s mouth though to the hot tightness around his member. “Yes Bones come for me.”

It was like heaven when Jim finally touched his husband’s erection, a few fast strokes and a thumb brushing over the head glistening with precum and Leonard was spurting between them with a soundless moaned Jim on his lips. The blond crown prince pumped Leonard through his orgasm, still trusting inside him with unsteady movements of his hips. Then with one last thrust he buried his cock deep within Leonard, his hips pressed against Leonard’s ass, and shot his load pulling the brunette prince in a kiss to still his own moans. The tightening of the hot walls around him milled every drop out of Jim.

After they came back down from their highs Jim pulled out his now soft cock and flopped down next to his husband and pulled him into his arms. “You are perfect, Bonesi couldn’t wish for a better husband,” Jim whispered and plastered a chaste kiss on his lips, this time there was no urgency just love and contentment.

_One year later_

A few months after their wedding Jim was crowned king. They became the rulers of Jim’s home kingdom, together side by side. Jim had even made it possible for Leonard to continue working as a doctor, not that he could work much now that they were expecting their first child. 

Lying in Jim’s arms, Jim rubbing soothing circles onto his producing belly he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than their life. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“Love you too, Bones and I love our little bean, can’t wait to finally meet them.”

For once in his life Leonard was sure that everything would work out just fine.


End file.
